


Watching the Self

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mini_Wrimo 2013 Writings [16]
Category: Alphas
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss, Memory Videos, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the longer version of a response I wrote to this <a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/155046.html?thread=7116710#cmt7116710">prompt</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Watching the Self

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longer version of a response I wrote to this [prompt](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/155046.html?thread=7116710#cmt7116710).

Its very strange to watch these videos of herself that the others give her. Its like she is watching someone play her like puppet, making memories and friends that she herself doesn't remember doing now. Or watching as though someone is wearing her skin and doing things that she doesn't remember doing even though the people here with her – her apparent friends say that she is the person doing those action.

Watching videos of herself – or at least a previous version of herself is very disconcerting and doing things that she's pretty sure she would never have done. Except for the fact that she has done those things.

That says something to her. That somewhere in the mystery mess that is her own life, she has chosen to do some good with it regardless of the fact that there will be a time where she won't remember it. And these videos are the only real proof she has of that fact.

The others shift around her and slowly she looks up from the video – the date shows that she had apparently made it very recently – watch the others now moving around her.

She wants to know more about what she has done and just what exactly these friends of hers mean to her. There's a part of her that wants to continue helping them.

“Are there any more videos like this one?”

“Yes. There are many.”

“I'd like to watch them.”

“Of course.”


End file.
